


Mistakes Were Made

by VanityShion



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Awkward Crush, F/M, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/pseuds/VanityShion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: When the going gets tough, Irvine goes people watching. This time, he drags Zell along to listen to his commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/gifts).



> I don't know exactly how I managed to get Heather to agree to do an advent calendar of drabbles/ficlets from December 1-24, having had the idea literally yesterday, but here we go. We sent each other lists of pairings and prompts. I'm excited!
> 
> Check out the rest of the series to see more drabbles in Final Fantasy VIII and other fandoms. They'll probably range from 200-500 words or so. Some might be a bit longer, we'll see.

“And look at that _ass_ ,” Irvine says appreciatively.

Zell very deliberately does not look at the ass of the girl in question. “Aren’t you going out with Selphie?”

“Not exactly. Why?”

“Forget I asked,” Zell mutters. He drops his head into his hands and groans. How did he let himself get talked into this again? Sitting in the lobby and ‘people-watching’? Right, Irvine thought he needed some kind of support after supposedly breaking up with that girl from the library. Sure, she and Zell had this big argument, but they weren’t ever dating in the first place, so Zell wonders how Irvine got that impression.

“Come on, Zell, you’ll never get over it if you don’t start looking!” says Irvine, slapping Zell on the back.

“You know, when you said we’d be people-watching, I didn’t think you meant talking about sexy girls,” says Zell.

“You don’t like looking at sexy girls?” Irvine actually sounds almost offended.

Zell isn’t sure whether the urge to laugh or cry is stronger. He compensates for the emotional confusion by starting to jiggle his foot. “No,” he says. He’s been sitting with Irvine on this bench for almost five minutes now and he’s probably going to start pacing any minute, but he resists the urge because he can see Squall walking towards them and really, he’s been trying to stay _calm_ around Squall.

“You’re missing out, I tell you,” says Irvine. He whistles under his breath when another girl walks by. “Not much of an ass on that one, but the tits—”

Both of Zell’s feet are jiggling now. “Irvine, what the shit? Is this really all you think about?”

“No!” Irvine pauses for a moment. “Well, I mean, sometimes. Come on, can’t you at least try to look? You gotta get over that girl sometime.”

“I was never into her in the first place!”

Irvine’s expression is not so much startled as utterly flabbergasted. “You—you weren’t dating? But— _why_? She was hot!”

“I don’t care about that. Besides, I’m gay,” Zell admits. It’s not exactly a big secret, but he’s never actually said it straight out before, just flirted a little with a few guys. The words feel strange coming out of his mouth.

Irvine’s jaw might actually fall off his face at this rate. “You _what_?”

“I’m _gay_ ,” says Zell, his voice stronger. Then his eyes flick to the side, as they’ve been doing for the last few minutes to track Squall’s progress across the lobby, and he notices Squall has stopped walking.

He’s awfully near. And Zell just said that pretty loud.

Zell abruptly turns a blistering shade of red and bolts for the dormitories.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_


End file.
